yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Erich Domel
:This article describes the character Erich Domel from ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For his counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato, see Domel (OS).'' Erich Domel is a lieutenant general serving in the military of the Great Garmillas Empire. Dubbed the "Space Wolf," Domel is considered to be one of the empire's most brilliant tacticians. His record of victories and his personal code of conduct have made him a revered and envied officer within the military, as well as a popular figure among the people of Garmillas. History Early Life Erich Domel married the daughter of a Garmillas diplomat, Elisa, and the couple bore a son. The boy died at a young age, a tragedy that would haunt Erich and his relationship with Elisa at the same time that wars with neighboring powers demanded the general's presence away from home ("What Lies Beyond", "Prison Planet 17"). Through a string of successful campaigns against Gatlantis and other adversaries, Domel built an unmatched reputation on the battlefield. He also treated his subordinates with respect--both Garmillas and members of subject species, among them Walke Shultz--and was willing to share his military insights with them as a teacher, earning a high degree of loyalty in the process. As Domel's stature grew, so too did resentment among more senior officers who began to see him as a rival, despite his complete lack of interest in politics ("The Trap on All Sides", "What Lies Beyond", "Over the Black Light"). Hunting Yamato After delivering a crushing defeat to Gatlantis forces at the Battle of the Small Magellanic Cloud Outskirts, Domel is recalled to be awarded the coveted Dessler Cross. He attempts to graciously turn it down so that he can continue the fight, but Admiral Gul Dietz overrides him for political reasons. On Garmillas, Domel is greeted with a public celebration in the capital city, and as Leader Abelt Dessler pins the medal to his chest, he gives Domel his new assignment: take over military operations in the Milky Way Galaxy and pursue the Earth battleship Yamato. He dutifully accepts the mission, but during a somber reunion with his wife on the anniversary of their son's passing, he shares the pain of being so distant from her once again ("A World I Once Saw", "What Lies Beyond"). Domel tries to adapt to his new and unexpected enemy by launching less conventional assaults. Before arriving at the planet Balun to assume command from his failed predecessor, Major General Gremdt Goer, Domel orders the inter-dimensional submarine UX-01 to engage Yamato in stealth warfare. The Earth vessel damages the submarine and escapes ("The Wolf from Another Dimension"), forcing Domel to find an even more unorthodox alternative. He calls upon the sister of Dessler's propaganda minister to telepathically infiltrate and take control of Yamato. Although the operation manages to gather vital intelligence, the human crew proves itself a worthier adversary than expected and defeats the intruder ("The Whisper of the Witch"). The general re-thinks his approach and very nearly succeeds by using what has worked so often for him in the past--the overwhelming strength and driving tactics of his 6th Armored Space Divisionibid. He lures the ship into an ambush at the neutron star Carell 163 and [[Battle of Carell 163|pummels Yamato]] with dozens of warships, bringing its defenses to the brink of collapse. However, with victory almost in his grasp, politics interferes once again, and Domel is ordered by Vice Leader Redof Hiss to withdraw and return to Garmillas immediately in response to an emergency ("Point of No Return"). Suspicion and Redemption Arriving at Garmillas, Domel is promptly arrested and accused of playing a role in the apparent assassination of Leader Dessler while en route to the Balun base. Brought before a tribunal in shackles, Domel listens with increasing frustration as Imperial Guard director general Hydom Gimleh argues that Domel and Admiral Dietz were the only two individuals who knew about the trip to Balun, and were thus the only ones in a position to plot the destruction of Dessler's flagship. Gimleh adds that Elisa Domel had recently been found harboring an anti-government fugitive. Domel's guilt is obvious to the jury, and he is unanimously given the death penalty ("Point of No Return", "Out of the Forest of Memory"). While Domel awaits execution in a prison cell, his innocence is proven when Dessler emerges from hiding to reveal Inspector General Herm Zoellik, the highest ranking opponent of Domel in the empire, as the true conspirator ("Over the Black Light"). Domel receives a personal apology from Leader Dessler for his ordeal, and responds by asking for an opportunity to pursue Yamato and finish what he started. Dessler agrees and will allow the general's wife to receive a more lenient sentence if Domel succeeds. However, Dessler gives him a second mission, to abduct an Iscandarian passenger from Yamato before destroying it. Domel summons all of his insight and skills to design a complex assault. With a large portion of the empire's military might either destroyed or stranded in intergalactic space due in part to Zoellik's attempted coup, only the UX-01, four carriers from the Homeland Defense Fleets, and Domel's personal flagship, Domelaze III, are made available. Despite the limitations, Domel is able to enhance his tactical strength considerably with a prototype instant matter transporter loaned to him by Minister of Defense Welte Talan and an asteroid mining missile ("They're Coming!"). The general correctly anticipates that his adversary will pass through a narrow region of space known as the Rainbow Star Cluster. Domel finds Yamato and its fighter wing ready for an attack, but Domel and his forces carry out each step of the plan, wearing down the Earth vessel and abducting a woman believed to be from Iscandar. As Domel moves in for the kill, though, the human crew is able to turn the tide and destroy the Garmillas ships one by one. Facing the shame of his defeat and with only one option remaining, Domel orders Colonel Heidern and his bridge crew to the escape pods. They quietly refuse the order out of loyalty and join their general as the autonomous bridge section of the dreadnought breaks away from the wreck of Domelaze III, maneuvers underneath Yamato, and clamps onto the ship's third bridge. Domel opens communications with Yamato and sincerely congratulates Admiral Juzo Okita on his masterful leadership, but tells the admiral that he cannot allow Yamato to continue on its journey. The general expresses his gratitude for meeting Okita, praises both his own people and the people of Earth, and cuts communication. Domel activates the self-destruct and is instantly vaporized along with his men and his craft. Yamato's wave motion shields are activated at the very last moment, saving the ship and making Domel's loss complete ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Legacy Elisa Domel, imprisoned on the planet Leptapoda light years away from the battle, senses her husband's passing ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). Due to his inability to stop Yamato, she remains under detention until allies of Admiral Dietz initiate a prison riot and free her ("Prison Planet 17"). Two weeks after Domel's death, Dessler presides over a public memorial service in front of the imperial palace. Speaking before a mass audience of mourners rivaling the crowd that greeted Domel months earlier, Dessler presents the captured woman from Yamato--in reality a human crew member--as the third princess of Iscandar and announces the unification of Iscandar and Garmillas ("The Planet That We Head For"). Personality Erich Domel is a dedicated soldier. Beyond his tactical prowess, he maintains a highly principled code of honor that informs his service to the Garmillas military. He views senior officers and subordinates alike as comrades in arms, and is willing to extend his respect to enemies on the battlefield ("A World I Once Saw", "What Lies Beyond", "Under a Rainbow Sun"). His loyalty to Garmillas and to its leader is unwavering, even after its leader's scheming nearly destroys him ("They're Coming!"). He is uninterested in political power and fame. The most visible evidence of this is his appearance while on duty; unlike the majority of high-ranking Garmillas officers who favor more formal attire, Domel prefers a tight fitting combat uniformDuring the Battle of the Galactic Theater Gate, Dessler switches to a comparable form-fitting uniform before he personally enters the combat zone aboard Yamato., changing to full dress only for high-level functions ("What Lies Beyond"). Away from battle, Domel is a devoted spouse and family man. His love for his wife remains undiminished by long periods of service away from Garmillas, and well after losing his son, he continues to grieve. The general also has a close bond with his pet, a rockroc bird that has been with the family from before their son's death. He brings the animal with him to his new post on Balun ("What Lies Beyond", "The Wolf from Another Dimension", "They're Coming!"). Behind the Scenes *Erich Domel's name is similar to the names of two respected German commanders serving in World War II, field marshals Erwin Rommel (the "Desert Fox") and Erich von Manstein. Like Rommel, Domel is arrested under suspicion that he played a role in an assassination attempt on his leader. Gallery Image:DomelFamilyMemory.png|Domel's family Notes and References Japanese language information エルク・ドメル Eruku Domeru Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Great Garmillas Empire Category:Garmillas Characters Category:Characters Category:Married Characters